Nightcrawler's Revenge
by Dark Lord Gogen
Summary: AU oneshot- What happened to Nightcrawler after his attempted assasination of the president? And what would have happened if Jean and Storm hadn't gotten to him first?


The midnight rain poured down on him, matting his blue fur to his blue skin. The acidity of the rain stung as it entered a fresh wound, a cross he had recently carved into his calf, just after he had attempted assassination on the president. Why couldn't he stop himself? He had known what was going on and still couldn't control himself. He stopped for a moment on the edge of a building to catch his breath. Cold rain dripped from his nose to the street below.

With surprisingly inhuman agility, the creature known as Nightcrawler leapt from the edge of one building to the edge of an adjacent one. He took off running again, leaping gaps between buildings when necessary. A sharp pain manifested in his side as he leapt to the last building on the block and he dug the heel of his hand into it to suppress it. He came to a stop standing at the edge of the building, one leg propped up on the concrete railing, and he almost chuckled to himself as he realized how much he looked like Robin Hood, at least the way he had always pictured him, from the swashbuckling tales of swordplay and thievery he had read as a child. A child, pink skinned and with gorgeous blonde hair. How much he longed to be that again. He would even give up his power of teleportation to go back to being pink skinned and blonde haired. He looked down at his hands, disgusted with the blue color. He looked across the street; the bell tower of a church was flooded with light. The amber illumination, Nightcrawler guessed, pouring upwards from the sanctuary below. With little effort, Nightcrawler jumped into the air and disappeared into a cloud of sulfurous blue smoke. The gentle _Bamf_ echoed as he reappeared almost immediately inside the bell tower, landing gently on his feet.

He settled with his back against the railing and shook his head to get some of the water out of his matted hair - Or to clear the fog in his head. His breathing slowed and began to even out, as sleep began to take him; he heard the Lords Prayer rise up, most likely from the beginning of a midnight mass. He began to chant along, but was asleep before the prayer could be finished.

An insatiable thundering ringing noise jerked him back to consciousness, coupled with the bright morning sun shining directly on his face. The bell was ringing, literally, in his face. He stuck his fingers in his ears and screamed loudly, confident that no one could hear him over the ringing bell. He leapt off of the belltower and in another puff of blue smoke, and the double-echoed _bamf_, he was across the street, standing atop the same building he had been last night. He waited for his eyes to adjust to the morning light before continuing his journey, to where? He didn't know. How long had it been going on like this? He ran further up the block and came to a dead end, or rather, an open end.

An expanse of field laid before him, empty, no animals, no crops, just flat amber colored grass.He somersaulted down to the ground and landed gracefully, bending his knees to absorb the shock of the fall. He took off at a steady jog through the field, displacing himself a few feet every couple of yards or so, just to gain ground, he didn't know why. He heard a shotgun round whistle by his head and he hopped into the air to teleport to safety. He materialized behind his assailant, who had been mounted on the corner of the building he had just left, and a sharp kick to his lower back made him tumble off the building directly to the ground. Nightcrawler turned on his heel and teleported again back to his original spot and continued forward.

The barn he found was comfortably deserted. There was evidence that there had been plenty of activity recently, but as for right now, it was comfortably empty. Nightcrawler teleported to one of the rafters in the barn and slowly began to carve another cross into his other calve. He had just finished wiping the blood away when he heard the doors to the barn open, Nightcrawler teleported instinctively to another rafter, stooping low as to not be seen. Two women walked in, one had a shock of white hair that trailed down her back and framed her dark skinned face. The other sported mousy brown hair that could have been red in the right light, she had a very curious smile on her face. Both were wearing black one-piece suits that looked very comfortable and very constraining at the same time.

"Hello?" Mousy-brown said loudly. Nightcrawler teleported again, the report echoed throughout the barn.

"GET OUT!" Nightcrawler screamed. These two were infiltrating his only sanctuary at the moment, he teleported again, and repeated his message, this time in German, hoping hearing the same voice coming from two different directions at almost exactly the same time would frighten them away. He teleported a couple of more times for effect and ended up sitting where he had started.

Mousy-brown whispered something to shock-white and Nightcrawler suddenly smelled ozone. A bolt of lightning leapt from shock-white's fingertips and the rafter beneath him cracked. Unable to support his weight, the rafter dropped him toward the dirt floor that reached for him hungrily. Mousy-brown raised a hand and the hungry floor abated. Nightcrawler floated in mid air. Mousy-brown looked again at him. Nightcrawler smiled a toothy smile and disappeared in a puff of smoke, contained by the telekinetic bubble that mousy-brown had just created.

"Where did he go, Jean?" Shock-White asked mousy-brown, whose name was apparently Jean.

"I'm not sure, Storm," Jean replied to Shock-White. Nightcrawler chuckled to himself, looking directly down on the two women. Dropping down, he caught the edge of the rafter and swung into a tight kick directly in the middle of Jean's back. He caught her hard and sent her sprawling out onto the floor. Storm knelt by Jean's side as Nightcrawler let go of the rafter and teleported to the open door. Prior to leaving, he turned and bowed and said: "I am Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus, they used to call me the great Nightcrawler!" He laughed maniacally and the African woman got to her feet. Nightcrawler disappeared in a puff of blue smoke that was promptly blown away by the gust of wind that Storm had just hurled at him.

Nightcrawler sat on the roof of the barn and watched Storm and Jean walk out the way that they had come in. They disappeared into the shadows and Nightcrawler teleported back into the barn where he promptly fell asleep just as the sun dipped down beneath the horizon.

Low whispers woke him from a restless sleep. Damnit! How many times was he going to have to chase people out of here?

"How could you have let him get away?!" A man whispered to a female companion. Nightcrawler hooked his tail around the rafter and used it to balance himself as he clung upside down to the rafter.

"I wasn't expecting him to run after he left the whitehouse, he was supposed to come back to base!" The female responded, retrieving a black instrument from inside her jacket. Her blonde hair was tied up underneath a cap, which appeared to be pinned to her head. The man was short but muscular, no hat, black hair protruding only a quarter of an inch from his otherwise bare scalp. "The tracker says that he should be right here, but I don't see anything, do you, Dave?" Nightcrawler recognized the woman; she was Carol Danvers, and she worked for Stryker. He had never seen Dave before. He wasn't sure what she had meant by "he was supposed to come back to base" but he did know that these people had captured him at least once before and made him do some things that he didn't want to think about at the present moment. He watched Dave turn his head around in circles, looking everywhere but up. Carol moved forward and Dave stood where he was, examining a piece of the rafter that Storm had blown up with her lightning.

Nightcrawler dropped from where he was, landing silently behind Dave. The scenery around Dave changed suddenly and he realized he was on top of the barn.

"DAMN FURRY ELF THING!!" Dave screamed, finding only a blue puff of smoke to report that Nightcrawler had actually been there. Unfortunately, a clap of thunder covered his scream as a North East storm began to dump torrents of water on the barn. Dave was soaked in seconds.

Carol finished rounding the barn and the tracker that she was using stopped her in the same spot that she had been standing only moments ago. Dave had disappeared; probably up into the hayloft to investigate. Thunder shook the barn, almost immediately accompanied by what sounded like a torrential downpour. Carol looked up to find Nightcrawler looming down at her from a wooden rafter.

"I hope your friend Dave doesn't mind getting a little wet." Nightcrawler smirked, dropping once again, silently to the floor. Carol danced backward and Nightcrawler teleported again. Carol's nostrils filled with the scent of sulfur and she continued to backpedal. She ran into something solid and screamed. Nightcrawler wrapped his arms around her and teleported to the top of the barn again, leaving them both in the pouring rain on top of the barn roof. Nightcrawler disappeared again, the smoke washed away quickly by the rain. He materialized inside the barn again, hooting with laughter as he settled back into his spot on the rafters.

He had just fallen back into a sleep when the barn door burst open and Carol flew into the barn. Nightcrawler's mouth dropped. He dropped from his rafter just as Carol busted through it. Carol wheeled around and picked up speed, diving in for another attack. Nightcrawler teleported three times in quick succession, landing first on the one remaining rafter then next to the front door, then back on the rafter. Carol chased him, wheeling and zigzagging as Nightcrawler threw bits of wood and rock at her. She bashed through the final rafter and heard a creaking noise as the roof began to fall in. Unsupported by rafters and with Dave standing on top of it, coupled with the rain bashing into it, there was no way it was going to remain standing for long. Nightcrawler teleported to the center of the barn floor to commence his plan, and Carol wheeled around to dive again. The roof caved, trapping Carol underneath, Dave's body crushed beneath the weight. Carol was sure that Nightcrawler had fallen beneath the rubble too when the smell of sulfur suddenly caught her nostrils.

"DAMNIT!!" she screamed. A smirk tugged at her lips. He was good, he was damn good.


End file.
